Hydrogen is one of the most desirable energy in the 21st century. Hydrogen produces the most energy during combustion of the same weight of coal, gasoline and hydrogen, and the product of combustion of hydrogen is water without ash and waste gas, and therefore will not pollute the environment; while the main products of combustion of coal and oil are CO2 and SO2, which may cause greenhouse effect and acid rain. Reserves of oil and coal are limited, but hydrogen mainly exists in water, and the only product after combustion is also water, so that hydrogen can be generated continuously and will never run out. Hydrogen is widely distributed, and water is a large “warehouse” of hydrogen and contains 11% hydrogen. Soil contains about 1.5% hydrogen; and oil, coal, natural gas, animals, plants and the like all contain hydrogen. Hydrogen mainly exists in a form of a compound of water, about 70% of the Earth's surface is covered with water, and water storage capacity is large; therefore it can be said that hydrogen is “inexhaustible” energy. If hydrogen can be produced in a suitable way, then hydrogen will also be relatively cheap energy.
At present, the methanol steam reforming technology is used to produce a gas mixture of H2 and CO2, then the gas mixture may be separated by a palladium membrane separator to obtain H2 and CO2 respectively. With reference to Chinese invention application 201310340475.0 (applicant: Shanghai Hydrogen Mobile Reformer Instrument. Co., Ltd), the patent discloses a methanol-water mixture hydrogen production system in which methanol and water steam in the reforming chamber of the reformer pass through catalysts at the temperature of 350-409° C. and at the pressure condition of 1-5 MPa, and under the action of the catalysts, methanol cracking reaction and carbon monoxide shift reaction occur to generate hydrogen and carbon dioxide, and this is a gas-solid catalytic reaction system involving multiple components and multiple reactions, with reaction equations as follows: (1) CH3OH→CO+2H2; (2) H2O+CO→CO2+H2; and (3) CH3OH+H2O→CO2+3H2, H2 and CO2 generated from reactions are reformed, and then separated through the palladium membrane of a separation chamber to obtain high purity hydrogen.
With the development of technology, hydrogen is increasingly widely used in industries, such as synthetic ammonia industry and petroleum refining hydrogenating industry; in addition, hydrogen can also be used for generating electricity. With reference to Chinese invention application 201410622203.4 (applicant: Shanghai Hydrogen Mobile Reformer Instrument Co., Ltd), the invention discloses an electric generator based on methanol-water mixture hydrogen-making system and electricity generation method thereof, where the generator adopts a fuel cell as power generation equipment, the fuel cell is used for producing electric energy when electrochemical reaction occurs on hydrogen and oxygen in the air, at the anode of a fuel cell 1: 2H2→4H++4e−, H2 is split into two protons and two electrons, the protons pass through a proton exchange membrane (PEM), and the electrons pass through an anode plate, and enter a cathode bipolar plate through an external load; and at the cathode of the fuel cell 1: O2+4e−+4H+→2H2O, the protons, the electrons and O2 are recombined to form H2O. The generator integrates methanol-water mixture reforming hydrogen production and the fuel cell, realizing the technical purpose of integrating hydrogen production and electricity generation. However, in the prior art, a methanol-water mixture reforming hydrogen production generator still has the following defects: coordination among systems is poor, the electronic control system has unstable control, the methanol-water mixture reforming generator needs to be connected to an external power supply during start-up, liquid feedstock is delivered to a reforming hydrogen production device and a start-up device of a hydrogen production system by mutually independent liquid feed systems, with relatively high costs, poor cohesion, and imprecise control.